minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Possessor
The Possessor '''is a mysterious 10-block cloaked figure who is seen making blocks purple and shattering them, then recreating nearly the same block somewhere else. Possessor has a 1% chance to appear each night, and when he does, leave him alone, for in the Overworld he has the power of the blocks, and should you attack him you shall be stared at for 3 seconds and then suffocated. However, you may fight him in Aremustes, as the gravityless, blockless terrain disables his powers. But you may only fight him there if you alert him where you are, and when you do, make sure you are prepared! In Tale of Possessor He is an old scientest and one of his experiments-Jk, that's too unoriginal. Herobrine-No, still unoriginal. Ah, here's something new: Possessor was a simple sheep (Baa baa?) And Herobrine kiddnapped him. Some time later, he was rescued by a Sheep lover (Whoever crazy person they where). Anyway, some chemicals where still in his body. He was taken to the hospital, and was given a medicene. However, it did not react well with Herobrine's chemical, and the sheep was mutated. He became sentient, and the most hideous creature ever seen. Even the sight of him caused you to stop moving and just go insane. He covered himself up with a cloak, knowing they would not wish to see him. A fragment of the Amulet of Shadows soon came up to his feet. He felt like he needed it, and once he wore it, he became Possessor. Possesions Block Possesions If you see a block with purple specks that's not obsidian, ''DON'T MINE IT!' Said block is '''Possessed, '''and mining of it releases three Ender Taskmasters upon you! Also, when a block is Possesed and mined, all blocks around it will become Possesed, and random blocks in the world will also be! Also, there is a 25% chance if the block is iron or diamond ore, the second possession will happen. Possession of You When you mine a rare block that has been possessed, or you get within 5 blocks of Possessor, you may be possessed. The screen blacks out for 20 seconds and all your tools have lost 30% durability, you have lost 4 hunger, and you have lost 3 hearts. Also, the land all around you is covered with some of the blocks that where in your inventory (He prefers Netherrack, but you may not have any), and most of it is lit on fire if you have Flint and Steel. Some strange sections are gone, and you are 30 blocks away from where you were. The Possessor is gone, and you clean up the mess he...I guess you...made. Aremustes Battle Note that this does not mean you can edit this!! Trivia *Possessor is Possessor instead of Possesser because Possesser is unoriginal. **Alright, it's because I...can't do well with grammar, and I only noticed it was Possessor during the "Possession of You" section being written. *I've always wanted to make a creepypasta. *It's *static*re...*static* Get out now *static* SAVE M-*static* *loud screams* Category:Boss Mobs Category:Characters Category:Mobs Category:Entities